


Blood Ties

by Just_another_Gamkar (NekoKayia)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU - Bloodswap, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, M/M, No human kids, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKayia/pseuds/Just_another_Gamkar
Summary: The blood spectrum has been flipped on its head. It is encouraged that high bloods help and guide lowerbloods to be more peaceful and accepting of others and their new position. It’s not a perfect world though. Everybody still has weapons, there are some who wish to fix the hemospectrum, and there are still murderous purple bloods. Those who are known to rampage and slaughter. Good think Karkat’s never met one of those before. GamKar, quadrant confusion. Rated E for later chapters.





	Blood Ties

“kk, come on. You talk more than you do online, and I didn’t even think that was possible.” Sollux sighed out heavily.

 

“Oh shut up!” Karkat snapped, “It’s better than hearing you talk with that stupid ass lisp.”

 

“Real creative there kk. Never heard that one before.”

 

“Whatever. Whoever gets you for an adviser is worse off than anybody else in the entirety of Alternia.” Karkat growled out. Everybody knew gold bloods were known for being the best advisers, an honorable position that most pursued, even Sollux, as much of an asshole as he was. 

 

“Come on guys, can’t we just enjoy our time together?” Tavros chuckled nervously. He was always uncomfortable about fighting. Ironic, considering that his blood caste was known as some great war advisers and leaders. Something Tavros was also uncomfortable with.

 

Terezi chuckled at that, “Let them fight, it’s hilarious.”

 

“Shut the fuck up! Nothing I say is for your amusement, got that?” Karkat growled.

 

“Come on, it’s the first time we’ve all gotten together like this! It’s a lot of fun so far!” Nepeta grinned widely, jumping up and leaning against Equius, “Right?” Everybody knew they were moirails, but did they have to display their pale affections with such happiness? Made Karkat sick to his stomach.

 

“Ah yes, high blood.” Equius muttered, making Karkat to roll his eyes, Equius cared too much about the hemospectrum. Nepeta let out her own noise of disapproval.

 

“Come on Equius, you know you don’t have to be so formal with me.”

 

“Ah… Right…” Equius seemed unconvinced.

 

Though honestly it was hard to make out what they were saying since the chatter had started up again. Karkat had to wonder why he came out here again, away from his hive and lusus. Oh no though, he just had to go along with the stupid idea that ‘everybody get together to enjoy the rare every 500 sweep shooting stars’ as if shooting stars were anything important or rare. Whatever.

 

Vriska and Terezi had started talking, probably plotting some shit or another, they always liked pulling things. Feferi was talking with Eridan, as the lowest two on the spectrum, they seemed to find common ground in that, though they had recently broken up their moiraillance, probably for the best to be completely honest. They seemed to still be on speaking terms at least. Sollux was talking to Aradia, honestly Karkat wouldn’t be surprised if Sollux went to advice Aradia when they all came of age just to stay close together. Kanaya seemed to be quietly enjoying the chatter around her, only sometimes adding things into Vriska and Terezi’s conversation. Finally, Gamzee and Tavros were talking, Gamzee as usual seemed stoned out of his fucking think pan, but he seemed to be having fun conversing with Tavros.

 

Karkat watched them talking awhile before Gamzee’s eyes slid over to his and gave a smile. Karkat quickly made a disgusted face and looked away. How dare the other act so cheerful at having caught Karkat spacing off. Fuck him too. “Hey karbro, if you wanna join us in these rhymes then that’s all good.”

 

“Why the fuck would I want to do that?” Karkat snapped, “Do I look like I would participate in that horrid as you put it ‘rhymes’?”

 

“Well you’re not up and talking to anybody, motherfucker seemed kind of bored.”

 

Well, Gamzee was right there, he was bored. “Yeah, come on Karkat… It’ll be fun.” Tavros said, though it was obviously hesitant. Karkat and him didn’t exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things and didn’t get along well.

 

“How is that supposed to convince me? No fucking thank you. I’m fine right here on my patch of land away from you idiot assholes.”

 

“Kk, would you please tone it down? It’s hard to hear anything else over you’re yelling.” Sollux of course had to get in on this.

 

“No, I will not very well shut the fuck up, how fucking dare you even suggest something so obviously stupid? What, I’m suppose to sit here in fucking silence listening to all you assholes go on about boring ass shit and just- what exactly? Be content, happy even? Fuck you for even implying that first off. Also, I may talk as loudly or quietly as I fucking want. Now shut up you lisping asshole, before I put a fucking Sickle through that think pan of yours.”

 

“You know Kar, being so outwardly violent is looked down upon.” Eridan said, smiling at him like he was happy with all the excitement. Karkat did the logical thing and flipped him off. Like Eridan had any right to say that. Everybody who knew him long enough knew his longing to flip the hemospectrum back ‘to its rightful place’ as he would put it. He should really be careful who he said that too. A lot of high bloods still remembered when they were subservient and would not so easily go back to that position.

 

Violence was not something that was looked fondly on, and it was encouraged to live peacefully with others. The now high bloods tasked with responsibilities to try and guide lower bloods to be less violent, try to show them a peaceful way of life and help them. Not all low bloods were violent though. Feferi was one of the nicest trolls Karkat had met, and she was the lowest. Eridan probably would be alright if he could get it out of his head that flipping it would put the world right. No, apparently the most violent were purple bloods, which Karkat was sure he’d never met one. Equius was strong, sure, but he respected everybody higher than him. Vriska… Well, she was manipulative, but as long as you stayed off her radar and refused to play any of her mind games, you were fine. Terezi was annoying, sure, but she had a lot of perks and was fun and respectable.

 

“Is this a fucking group discussion or what? Go back to all your pathetic and boring ass conversations. Honestly a steamy hot pile of hoofbeast shit would be more appealing then whatever everybody’s talking about, so no, I do not feel compelled in the slightest to converse with any of your stupid groups you’ve seemed to assign yourselves.”

 

“That’s fine, just as long as you sit there quietly.” Sollux said.

 

“Fuck you! Just for that comment I will happily throw a fit like a fucking wiggler and never shut up.”

 

“Whatever, asshole.” Sollux then turned to start talking to Aradia again. That fucker, completely ignoring him! Whatever, Karkat huffed and went back to looking up at the sky. When was this thing supposed to start anyway? He just wanted to go back to his hive for the rest of the evening. Honestly, it was easier to deal with his friends one at a time, instead of fucking all at once. It was chaotic to put a fucking understatement to what it was like. He was half tempted to go when the first of the stars started falling.

 

Everybody went silent, other than the few occasional comments, and if Karkat was being honest with himself, it was actually rather beautiful, watching what looked like hundreds of stars falling through the sky. When it was over, the usual night sky shone like nothing spectacular had even happened. It was already getting late, so they all went their separate ways to get back to their hives. Of course, some lived too far to actually return to their perspective hives.

 

“Alright, like agreed, we’ll roll dice to determine who goes with who!” Vriska stated obviously.

 

“Who the fuck said that? You only have eight sided dice anyway, and in case you hadn’t noticed, there’s twelve of us!” Karkat snapped. He’d been lucky enough to get out of it before, after all, There were only a few who lived too far to walk back in less than half a night. Kanaya, Tavros, Gamzee, and Aradia. “Why do we even have to leave it up to fucking chance? Aradia’s obviously going to stay with Sollux, Kanaya is probably going to just stay with you, like last fucking time, surprise and fucking surprise on both ends. Does that sound like a motherfucking shock to anybody? No? Okay then, Tavros will probably go with Terezi, for whatever reason, since he seems to enjoy staying in a huge ass tree for whatever reason-”

 

“Was that an insult to my hive just now? I’d like to see yours Karkat, it probably is absolutely awful.” Terezi chuckled that laugh of hers.

 

“Well you don’t need to fucking see my hive, you can go to your own!” Suddenly he felt another troll in his personal space. Wasn’t Terezi - as was usual for the night - he was still looking/arguing with her. He looked up to see Gamzee, “And what do you think you're doing getting so close and comfortable, do I look like I’m in the mood to fucking cuddle? I have no idea where you got that impression, but you’d be dead fucking wrong!” Gamzee did not move to rectify his mistake, just smiling at him, “Hey, fuckface, what the fuck do you want?”

 

“Ah, nothing much karbro, just gonna crash at your hive.”

 

“What?”

 

“Guys, we’re burning moonlight here.” Sollux sighed heavily.

 

Karkat grumbled, “Fine whatever. Guess I can fucking live. Somehow. You better not eat all my sopor though!” He could understand not wanting to room with Equius again. Honestly, he was kind of shitty for not hosting Gamzee the first time. Gamzee nodded his head, and everybody started heading their separate ways. Gamzee was thankfully quiet on the way there, seeming to just take in the environment around them silently. When they started to see Karkat’s hive, he got a bit nervous. Gamzee probably wouldn’t mind the simple setup or the slight mess around the hive, he hoped not anyway.

 

Karkat let Gamzee in before following himself and closing the door behind him. Gamzee looked around a moment before Karkat came into view, then seemed to focus his attention on him. “Alright, listen up nooksniffer, don’t go through any of my stuff! Don't touch my husktop, and don’t do anything weird!” Yeah, sure did cover it, way to go Karkat.

 

Gamzee just gave a nod, and Karkat was hoping that it was good enough. Of course, Gamzee then wrapped his arms around Karkat and nuzzled his chin between Karkat’s nubby horns. Even picking him up, the troll was freakishly tall after all. “Hey! I didn’t say you could hug me! Or pick me up you motherfucking giant of a troll! Put me down or I swear I’ll cull you!” Gamzee made a sort of purring sound, unlike Nepeta’s meowbeast ones, more troll like then that. Karkat sighed, knowing Gamzee wasn’t listening. He relaxed though, and admitted to himself it felt nice. He wrapped his own arms around Gamzee’s shoulders. He felt a confliction of feelings, but tried to ignore them all.

 

“Pale for you, karbro.” Gamzee said happily. Karkat closed his eyes and nuzzled slightly back into Gamzee, swallowing thickly.

 

“Pale for you too.” It wasn’t a lie. He felt so pale for Gamzee, and the taller troll could calm Karkat down like nobody’s business. They were moirails, that much was obvious. Yet… Karkat felt in his vascular pump a stirring of red whenever he spoke to Gamzee. He didn’t know what was wrong with himself, pale and red were not supposed to cross over at all. How messed up could a troll get?

 

“Can we have a motherfucking feelings jam?”

 

He was surprised at that, he would have thought Gamzee would have wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible. He’d had a long trip here and a long night talking with everybody. Karkat could sense that the other needed to talk about something though. So he nodded silently, and Gamzee soon put him back on his feet, thankfully. Karkat grabbed Gamzee’s hand and walked through the hive to the room he stayed the most time in to sit down somewhere comfortable with Gamzee. At least Karkat hadn’t seen his lusus, he did not want to deal with the screeching the other would have put up, especially at a visitor. After pulling together a comfortable enough pile, he sat down and crossed his arms, looking at Gamzee expectantly. It didn’t take him long to sit down with a loud ‘honk’ before he smiled happily at Karkat, who in turn, rolled his eyes at the gesture. He did however, lean into Gamzee slightly. Only slightly though.

 

“Alright, we’re here. On a bunch of crap that I pulled together last minute. I better not hear any complaints either.” Karkat grumbled, “At least it holds both of us, so that’s something, I guess. Anyway I suppose that you’re upset about something, since you actually initiated this feelings jam.” Karkat said, “If this is just an excuse to fucking cuddle, I swear I’ll flip my shit.” He wouldn’t really, well okay, maybe a little, but he wouldn’t actually mind that, not really.

 

“Nah man, that’s not it.” Gamzee said, leaning back into the pile, but moved in a way he stayed close to Karkat. “I was just wondering why you hid your motherfucking blood color.”

 

If it had been anybody else, he would have flipped off the fucking handle, but this was Gamzee, so it was different. Not because they were moirails, that wouldn’t make him any more inclined to tell Gamzee. Looking down at his own blank, black shirt he then looked at Gamzee’s own grey symbol. “Fucking stupid that you’re asking me that, you hide yours too.”

 

“Well yeah, but you even hide your sign.” Gamzee hummed a bit, “Even though I try to think of it, I can’t get my think pan around it.”

 

“Well that’s because it’s probably drowning in those fucking, disgusting, garbage ‘pies’ you eat.” Gamzee just gave a smile, clearly unashamed of it. Karkat gave a small growl. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get Gamzee to quit eating the soper slime. He felt like a failure of a moirail for multiple reasons, and that was one of them. Karkat sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t really want to talk about it. Not that it fucking matters, in less than a sweep, my eyes will start changing. Then you don’t even have to fucking ask.” He did not want anything to do with his blood color. At all. “Just have to look right in them and see.” Karkat muttered. Then what? Would his ‘friends’ treat him differently? Yes, most definitely, and that was another reason to stay hidden. “Your eyes are changing soon, aren’t they?” Karkat looked over at Gamzee, who was older then Karkat himself. He was not looking forward to being an adult troll, eye color just one reason. Gamzee had already gone through several changes. Before he had been tall, but he was even bigger than before. It had taken a lot of crap gathered to hold just him. Karkat grumbled, hoping he would miraculously get a lot bigger as well.

 

Gamzee gave a nod at the question, looking a bit glum himself. That in itself was a rare occurrence, what with his usual talk of miracles and trying cheering other trolls, it wasn’t often that Gamzee got upset. Even with all Karkat’s yelling and insults, Gamzee had never really gotten angry as far as Karkat knew. “Yeah, not really motherfucking looking forward to it either.” It probably was on Gamzee’s mind more since his eyes would be changing soon. Karkat personally had to worry about changing into an adult and that ridiculous growth spurt. It would probably be painful.

 

“Well, it’ll be fine, even if you're low on the spectrum… I mean Eridan's really low and talks constantly of rebellion, but he hasn’t been arrested or anything. I’m sure you’ll be fine if that jackass is.” And Gamzee couldn’t be any lower than Eridan, perhaps in the same spectrum, and honestly, it wasn’t like ‘lowbloods’ were encouraged to be killed, like apparently it used to be. True, he was trying to comfort Gamzee, but he also believed that the other would be fine. Gamzee nodded, still seeming hesitant and not satisfied with that answer. Of course though, Karkat wasn’t exactly the best at comforting anyone. “It’ll be alright, just fucking… I don’t know… If you ever need help, you know that I’ll help you, right? No matter what, you’re my moirail, and nobody, not even the fucking ruler will get in the way of that. I’d like to see them fucking try!”

 

Gamzee gave a smile then and a honk that sounded much too like like it was supposed to be laugh. “But you’re so motherfucking tiny.”

 

“Fuck you, you fucking giant! I haven’t become an adult yet, like some fuckass I know! Go get bent for all I fucking care! Maybe I'll take back what I just said. Don’t think I won’t consider it after that comment! If I wasn’t so invested in your welfare, I would without a fucking second thought, you fucking nooksniffer!” Karkat yells, pushing Gamzee a bit, who of course did not budge despite Karkat’s efforts. Which just pissed Karkat off more. Suddenly though, two arms wrapped around him and held him close.

 

“Thanks Karbro.” Gamzee muttered, seeming back to his happy self… So at least Karkat was good for something. Though he didn’t see how him yelling at Gamzee was any better.

 

Wrapping his own arms around the other, he muttered, “Whatever. Let’s just go to sleep. You can use the recuperacoon, you’re probably exhausted, and everybody knows how often I sleep.” Which was to say not often at all. Gamzee nodded, but it was still some time before he let go of a grumbling Karkat.

 

* * *

Growing into an adult was even worse than he thought. Thankfully, he was the last of his friends to go through it, so he was given a lot of advice, most of it hoofbeast shit, or if shit could shit. However, there were some that were good. Like to buy a bigger recuperacoon before he went through the changes, stalk up on food - because he would not be wanting to leave his hive more than usual with all the pain - and make sure to have some clothes that were bigger. Of course, since he didn’t know how tall he was going to be, it was mostly guess work. Still, the pain alone was something he would bitch and complain about for awhile yet. He had grown throughout the process, but he was not nearly as tall as Gamzee, of course fucking not, fuck you too growth-spurt. He hadn’t been on his husktop during the worst of it, again thanks to the fuck ton of pain.

 

Still, when he finally was completely out of pain, without even the slightest ache, he felt so dead tired. He had gotten even less sleep with all the changes. He was of course still not used to his body, feeling much too different in it and clumsy. He had tried going to his recuperacoon after yelling over trollian at some of his friends. But, he of course, tripped and fell, grumbling and cursing under his breath before deciding, fuck it. The ground of his hive felt comfortable enough. He didn’t even care if he would have nightmares, he was too tired to even care.

 

Sleep came easier than he ever remembered. Last thing he had known was he was pissed that he had tripped, then the next there was something shaking his shoulder. Probably crabdad, wanting to know why the fuck he’d just decided to take a nap on the ground. Though it was strangely quiet for that, no screeching. He turned over on his back, instead of his side, blinking his eyes open and saw… Gamzee? What? “Gamzee, what the fuck are you-” he stopped in the middle of his yelling though, blinking a few more times, “What’s wrong?” The other seemed off… More so than usual. Karkat sat up, and Gamzee thankfully moved to let him. What was the other even doing here? It was a long walk between his hive and Gamzee’s, the last time they had actually seen each other was about half a sweep ago, during the star shower. The other was panting heavily, as if he had been running, his makeup slightly faded and messed up.

 

Karkat heard a loud noise, and jumped, identifying it quickly as his door being thrown open, probably against a lock. “What the fuck is going on?” Karkat looked back at Gamzee, demanding an answer. He didn’t need a verbal one, because then he caught a detail he had somehow missed, probably in his grogginess. Karkat held Gamzee’s face, staring into the purple color. “Oh fuck me roughly sideways with a fucking dull chainsaw.”

 

Gamzee seemed to have caught some of his breath, but who knew how long he had been running. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was happening. Usually a purple blood discovered in society was because they were killing other trolls, and they had a bad reputation. It happened so often, they just started arresting any purple colored bloods that emerged. Nobody knew what happened to them, nobody really cared. They didn’t have much time if they were already following Gamzee, if they had already broken down the first door. “Come on. We’ve got to move.” Karkat said, scrambling up as Gamzee himself stood. Karkat started making his way through his hive, assuming Gamzee was following him. There was another exit, thankfully, and he just had to hope that nobody had discovered it yet.

 

He looked behind him before focusing on going down the winding steps he never used, since it was the backdoor, it hardly had anything he used. He stopped as he got to the end of the stairway, seeing the back entrance, and the block that led to their exit filled with other trolls. Fuck. Of course they would have found it, this was the shittiest plan he had thought of, but short of jumping out a window, he had no idea. He felt Gamzee towering over him - still taller of course, but that was besides the point. There was one troll in the middle, obviously in lead. She was standing with a cane, both hands on the top of it, and standing with her feet apart. She looked strikingly familiar, especially when she grinned, showing a row of sharpened teeth that reminded him a lot of Terezi. Looking down he saw that she did have the same symbol. He never wanted to fight Terezi, let alone her adult ancestor troll - for it obviously wasn’t Terezi herself.

 

She moved her hand to obviously command the trolls behind her to wait, “Well. I assumed when the purple blood ran in here, we’d have to deal with a murder, not an accomplish. Are you also a purple blood?”

 

“What’s it fucking matter to you?” Karkat growled, “I don’t have to tell you a fucking thing. You’re not touching him.” He was very protective of Gamzee in that moment, knowing they meant to take him away forever. He couldn’t accept that. Not ever.

 

“Oh? Well I’m afraid that I’ll have to apprehend you too if you resist, or are truly a purple blood.” Gamzee growled, and it was a sound that Karkat had never heard from him, and sounded so vicious and angry. Karkat said a ‘sush’ that made the growl go down some and instantly regretted it when the troll spoke again. “Ah, moirails? That changes things I think…” She seemed to think for only a second before nodding, “You both will have to come with us.”

 

Karkat was not really willing to just be taken away by any troll, let alone her, especially since he didn’t know if Gamzee would be killed for his blood color or not. That was something that infuriated him more, and he pulled out his sicles. It may have been encouraged to be peaceful, but that didn’t mean they lived in a ‘perfect’ world without weapons. “No fucking way am I, or my moirail, going anywhere with the likes of you. So kindly go fuck yourself.”

 

She tisked, “I see you’re not going to be reasonable about this. Oh well, I have my orders.” Suddenly he heard something behind him and both he and Gamzee looked to see other trolls coming down the stairs. The ones from the front door must have caught up with them. Gamzee pulled out some juggling clubs. Suddenly though, Karkat was grabbed quiet roughly by the hair. He yelped loudly as he was pulled backwards, and was about to retaliate against whoever it was with his own weapons when he felt the feeling of a cold sword against his throat. He gulped and Gamzee looked more furious than he had ever seen him, looking ready to murder.

 

“Drop both your weapons, I’d suggest you listen to that.” Of course it was fucking Terezi’s ancestor. Closing his eyes a moment, he then dropped his own weapons, not that he could really protest in the current position. “And before you get any bright ideas, I will remove his head before you get anywhere close enough to kill me.” She seemed to say to Gamzee. Karkat looked at the other, worried for a moment that Gamzee would just attack another troll, regardless of Karkat’s predicament. It certainly looked like he was ready to do exactly that.

 

Everybody seemed to be waiting for something, probably what Gamzee would do. He dropped his clubs and raised his hands in surrender, still looking like he wanted to fight and possibly rip some trolls throats out. Karkat felt the female nod and then a couple trolls came up to Gamzee and started to cuff his hands behind his back. Gamzee spoke then, looking right at the female troll holding Karkat hostage, “If you do anything to harm him, I’ll use your motherfucking blood as paint first, then go after everybody else in this block.”

 

The female crackled much like Terezi’s laugh, but she didn’t say anything to give any consolation. She did however, lower the sword, making Karkat relax a moment before he felt a powerful blow to his head, making his vision tunnel, yet he swayed, not yet unconscious until the second hit came. He was aware of Gamzee growling something out, but that was so far away, so distant, that he couldn’t make it out.

 

* * *

He shot his head up, instantly groaning at the ache in his head, it was still nothing compared to his recent growth spurt, but that didn’t make it any less painful. Hissing, he shook his head to try and clear his vision, which seemed to work, even if it hurt his head more. He was sitting up since he shot up and he moved his hands, seeing them chained in separate irons. He didn’t seem to have anything on his person anymore other than his clothes, not even his weapons. He looked around to see what looked to be thick walls on all sides, a heavy looking door with a small barred window in it seemed the only way in and out.

 

He was obviously in a jail, though where exactly, he wasn’t sure. Gamzee wasn’t anywhere to be seen either. The dreaded thought that he could be dead entered his mind, but he quickly pushed it aside. Gamzee couldn’t be dead. He wished Gamzee had told him that the other was a purple blood. Would have been nice to fucking know! The fact that Gamzee had come to him for help though was something at least. Not that it had done much good. Karkat hit the back of his head against the wall behind him at how useless he had been when trying to fight for his moirail’s safety. Why was he so unbelievably shitty at this relationship stuff?

 

Some time passed and Karkat had yelled out, demanding to be released - even if there was nobody fucking there to hear his demands but other prisoners. He had thought quietly on how much of a fucking failure he was to where the fuck he could be, or if he might die. Now, he was dozing off a bit, having exhausted most of his options. Then however, he heard the scraping of the door opening. Jolting awake, he saw two people enter the cell. One, he recognized instantly. “You! Fuck you for bringing me here! Fuck every shitty thing and philosophy you stand for, fuck your ancestors, in fact, fuck any descendents you have too!” True, that included Terezi, but he was mostly just insulting the teal blood in front of him, not meaning any offense currently to Terezi, “You are a giant, wet, fucking nook!”

 

She just snickered at him as her companion coughed a bit, seeming not having expected his speech as soon as they stepped through. “Where’s Gamzee? What the fuck have you done to him? I swear to whatever fucking thing you think is holy, if you’ve done anything to him, I’ll finish you myself you ugly hag!”

 

“How very rude.” She tisked.

 

Her companion once more made a noise, this time sounding more like a sigh. “What about you, you piece of shit, you just going to make noises all day? What are you two here for anyway? I’ll get out eventually, and when I do, I’ll… I’ll-” he didn’t honestly know what he would do. Depended on Gamzee’s condition mostly. He huffed angrily at his own lack of insult and having to look at these fuckers.

 

The hooded figure just sat down across from him, on the ground. Yet Karkat couldn’t really make out his features, which irked him a lot actually. It was kind of terrifying, not that he’d ever admit that. He instead strengthened his glare. “You are the purple blood’s moirail, correct? Gamzee, was it?”

 

“I swear if you’ve done anything to him-”

 

The troll held up a hand, shaking his head lightly, “He has not been harmed. However, he did go into a rage, so we’ve had to restrain him, so he would not hurt himself, or others.” It could be a lie, but just hearing that Gamzee was alive made him feel relief. “It is uncommon for any of their caste to have a moirail. Usually, without one, they will rampage and kill until captured. Then, in a fit of rage, they will refuse to eat anything, and slowly die, or take their own lives in a craze.”

 

Karkat froze at the words, fearing for Gamzee, if that was true. “It is a sad fate, so, if you are moirails, regardless of your blood caste, you will both be freed from your prisons. However, you will have to calm him down from his rage and prove that you can keep him calm, I’m afraid that it is usually impossible.”

 

“I want to try.” Karkat said instantly. Damned if anything the troll was saying was true, if they were going to let him and Gamzee go, then he would try. Besides, it was his duty to soothe Gamzee, no matter from what mood. “I’ll try.” He repeated again, with more conviction and less desperation.

 

“Alright.” The troll nodded and Terezi’s ancestor went forward and unlocked his chains. He rubbed his wrists as she stood back, giving her a glare for good measure, Karkat stood up with the weird robed troll, and they both left with Karkat close behind. At least he was a bit taller than the robed troll, had to have some sort of height advantage. He could tell that much even though Terezi’s ancestor was between them. He didn’t dare talk in case they changed their minds about giving him another chance.

 

They reached another cell and there was loud growling coming from inside, he assumed it was Gamzee, but he’d never heard the other growl so menacingly before. Terezi’s ancestor pulled out a key and unlocked the door before standing beside it. Karkat looked between the two trolls before opening the door, and looking inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of another Gamkar AU I have. Again, for my wonderful friend! Merry Christmas to her and all of you! Hope you enjoy, despite the cliffhanger.


End file.
